La boda
by rogue85
Summary: ONE SHOT.Serena y Seiya estan a punto de cumplir su sueño dorado de ser marido y mujer.Pero que es lo aterra tanto a Serena?Ojo; LEMON


**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi...la historia si es mía...**

**Esta pequeña historia la situamos en un ambiente Post Stars,habiendo transcurrido 3 años desde la despedida en la azotea, a partir de allí ocurrieron algunos cambios fundamentales en la historia..Que desembocaron en la boda de Seiya y Serena que no trataremos aqui, porque este será un pequeño episodio donde relatare los nervios y miedos nupciales de esta singular pareja**

**Por ahora relajémonos imaginándonos a nuestra pareja favorita en el día más importante de sus vidas.**

**Atencion, Hay lemon, asi que ya están advertidos, para quienes no gustan del género.**

**Otra cosita, este es mi primer fic y como soy un desastre con las computadoras y con el ingles les ruego me disculpen.**

**Y asi, haganme saber que les pareció dejándome un review...: P**

_**LA BODA**_

A pesar de que estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños, no podía dejar de temer.

Pensar que había luchado contra la utopia,el peso del pasado hasta enfrentar al mundo y al destino para seguir a esa estrella...a aquel hombre que lo había cambiado todo...a su amado Seiya Kou...que en unas horas mas se convertiría en su esposo...Un sueño hecho realidad que aun no podía terminar de creer...y un pudoroso temor interno le sonrojo intensamente las mejillas.

Estos eran los pensamientos de Serena Tsukino mientras terminaba de arreglarse el precioso tocado de novia que había sido un trabajo hecho a mano, regalo de la princesa Kakyuu con motivo del matrimonio.

¿Y que es lo que no podía dejar de temer nuestra princesa de la Luna? ¿Que la sonrojaba violentamente?

La noche de bodas...

A sus 20 años y con una carrera de Psicología a cuestas (lo que le ha dado un matiz de madurez a la tierna Serena),ella solo había tenido un novio antes de Seiya...Darien,quien nunca jamás intento sobrepasar los tiernos besos esporádicos que se dieron en su larga relación...y además jamás sintió curiosidad de ir mas allá.Cosa contraria le producía su actual novio...Aquel pelilargo cantante de ojos intensos que solo tenia palabras seductoras que le provocaba sensaciones que jamás pensó que seria capaz de sentir...

El fue el primero con quien se atrevió a darse un beso apasionado, con lengua incluida unido a un abrazo posesivo que casi la volvió loca...

**FLASHBACK**

Sitio: Mirador de Tokio

Una pareja estaba sentada en una banqueta, sumida en un abrazo, donde la rubia de odangos apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de un pelilargo de ojos zafiros..**.**

-Bombon, el motivo por cual vinimos aquí...Es que quiero decirte algo...Mejor dicho...Pedirte algo.- dijo Seiya con un rubor en sus mejillas pero con una voz segura que delataba la firmeza de sus intenciones

La rubia levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-Dime lo que quieras, cariño...Para eso estoy aquí-

-Bombon, desde el día que decidimos estar juntos solo he tenido una idea en la cabeza, y creo que ahora ya es el momento adecuado para pedírtelo- dijo,levantandose y arrodillándose frente a la rubia, tomando las blancas manos de Serena entre las suyas y sacando una cajita plateada del bolsillo de la levita( que por mas que ya no estaba en el Colegio, le encantaba usar)

-Serena, te amo, no quiero estar un día mas lejos de ti, quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Serena quedo pasmada, se ruborizo intensamente y sus manos entrelazadas con las de Seiya empezaron a temblar pero aun asi, saco fuerzas para tomar aire y esbozar

-Si, y mil veces si...Te amo demasiado cariño, y ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos es lo único que deseo...No puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ti- respondió ella

Y se echo a sus brazos y se dieron un beso en los labios lleno de ternura y esperanza.

El se aparto y tomo la mano de su futura esposa y le coloco el anillo de compromiso que reflejaba una luna unida a una estrella.

Luego volvió a sentarse a lado de ella...estaban demasiado felices que ella no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos con tanta intensidad que volvieron a fundir sus labios, pero ahora con una matiz diferente, con un calor que le recorría toda la piel al mero contacto de la piel de su estrella...Tan pasional que las manos de ambos empezaron a apretar la espalda del otro y en un arranque, Seiya la recostó bajo suyo en lo que le permitía la banqueta de plaza...Hasta que recobro la realidad..Y dijo con el particular estilo que lo caracterizaba y que la tanto la enamoraba

-Bomboncito, no seas traviesa, ya se que mueres que vaya mas allá que este hombre tan guapo te haga ver las estrellas, pero ya es tarde y debemos regresarte a tu casa, que tu padre no me espere con una escopeta-dijo incorporándose y dando la mano a Serena para levantarla.

-Seiya, vamos a casarnos, estoy tan feliz...Quiero que mañana mismo se lo digas a mis padres, esta noche apenas podre dormir de la emoción que tengo, cariño-

-Bombon, si lo quieres, así se hará porque si es por mi, ahora mismo nos escapamos a Las Vegas y me caso contigo allí mismo-le decía el pelilargo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

-Ahora si vayámonos, futura Señora Kou.-continuo diciendo mientras caminaban abrazados hasta el estacionamiento donde Seiya había dejado su convertible rojo(Es una estrella de la musica, no podía tener menos...;P)...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Recordar ese tierno y dulce episodio donde el gran amor de su vida le pidió matrimonio, la volvió a sonrojar y no le permitía escuchar las risas de sus queridas amigas que estaban allí con ella compartiendo la felicidad de su amada princesa,convirtiendose todas, en damas de honor de la novia.

Lita terminaba de arreglar el ramillete de orquídeas blancas del ramo.

Amy se aseguraba de repetir a Serena el cronograma de la boda, y el orden del programa en cuanto a la música y Rei prendía unos inciensos aromáticos en la habitación del templo que ella presidia, y que usaron como puesto comando para preparar a la novia, para evitar que Seiya se la raptara antes de la boda, como amenazo con hacer, si alargaban mas los 6 meses que se necesitaron, para prepararla desde el día de la proposicion, aquella noche frente a la luna en el Mirador.

La parlanchina Mina, terminaba los retoques en el ruedo del vestido de la preciosa novia, quién ya tenia puesto el tocado, fue ella quien tuvo la idea de soltarle los eternos odangos a Serena, y hacer que el hermoso y largo cabello de la rubia cayera como lluvia en la bien formada espalda de la princesa de la luna.

-Oye, Serena, apenas soltaste palabras desde que estamos aquí y no has dejado de sonrojarte, tengo miedo que arruines la obra de arte que la gran Mina hizo con tu maquillaje- soltó de repente la diosa de Venus, con una risita indisimulada

-A ustedes no les puedo mentir.- replico Serena sonrojada

-Tengo miedo, y ¿saben? solo porque falta minutos para que vaya al altar, tengo el valor para decir esto, pero júrenme que no se van a reir, porque en serio tengo miedo-

Las chicas, en pleno se incorporaron alrededor de Serena, que estaba sentada frente al espejo, que no era capaz de reflejar con exactitud el tremendo sonrojo de la novia.

Al unisono, todas dijeron:

-¿Que pasa Serena?-

Serena temblaba y un silencio reino en la habitación especiada de aroma...Hasta que Mina rompió el silencio...

-Ya se!, no hace falta que lo digas, tu tienes miedo de la Noche de Bodas, Soy la diosa del amor y puedo descubrir esto con solo verte-dijo con una voz bastante alta

-Basta Mina- dijo Rei -La verdad no creo que sea eso, dínoslo Serena, somos tus amigas y te entenderemos-

-Es que...yo...es miedo...jamás había estado con alguien...Y no se...tengo mucha vergüenza-replico temblorosa Serena

-Pero, es que acaso... ¿tu no tienes experiencia?..Vamos Serena...tu tuviste otro novio por muchos años antes de Seiya y es normal perder la virginidad en la preparatoria, es muy normal en estos tiempos- agrego Lita

-Serena no es como todas- dijo Amy -Ademas, no puedo creer lo que escucho, Lita... ¿tu?-

-Ya, ya, hace años estoy con Andrew y hasta trabajamos juntos, no tengo nada que ocultar- replico la castaña

-Y obviamente nos casaremos en algún momento- agrego

-Ok, Serena, ¿pero tu sabes como es la mecánica de eso, no?- dijo Rei

-Si, pero es diferente experimentar, yo jamás pase de besos con mi prometido y el siempre me respeto-dijo Serena

-Además otro miedo que tengo, es que quizá no le guste estar conmigo, que le aburra estar con una miedosa...no se...ayúdenme amigas-

-Lo primero, lo primero-Dijo Mina -Relajate, acuerdate que te estas por casar con el amor de tu vida, acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para estar juntos, hasta desafiaste a las aquí presentes, para mostrarnos que la fuerza del amor es mas poderosa que la imposición de una tradición.-

-El te ama como nadie y jamás te haría daño- término diciendo Mina

Rei agrego:

-Cierto Serena Tonta, ademas ¿el sabe que tu sigues virgen, verdad?-

-No hizo falta que se lo cuente, el me descubrió por que soy muy torpe para dar besos, es por eso, que jamás intento sobrepasar la línea- dijo Serena

-Bueno, bueno, pero ahora tendrás que dejarle que la sobrepase, el será tu marido-dijo Mina y luego con una sonrisa agrego -Además imagínate a un hijo tuyo y de el, será una hermosura-

-No la asusten con el tema de los hijos, que apenas puede con la idea de la noche de bodas- dijo Amy

-Bueno, como decía Mina, relájate -Dijo Lita -Lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer en la intimidad es lo mas hermoso que pueda pasarle a una mujer enamorada y te hablare con franqueza, por mi propia experiencia, tal vez al inicio te incomode un poco, porque será la primera vez que estés así con un hombre, pero solo déjate llevar amiga, el te ama y sabrá guiarte, estoy segura, y por favor no temas-

-Serena tonta -continuo Rei -Créeme que todas tenemos o tuvimos ese miedo-

Mirando a Lita y luego devolviendo la mirada a Serena, la pelinegra siguió hablando.

-Yo confieso que también esperare casarme para entregarme a Nicolás y no tengo miedo, porque estoy segura que es a el a quien amo y deseo que este siempre conmigo...no tengas miedo...no puedes temerle a Seiya, si fuiste capaz de cruzar la galaxia para verlo-

-Cierto-siguió Mina -Déjate llevar, relajate y disfruta- dijo la rubia soñolienta

Por un momento todas se miraron entre si, hasta que Rei grito:

-Lo sabia! tu ya...con Yaten...a mi no me mientes, lo veo en tu cara...desvergonzada-

Todas rieron al unísono...

-El es tan sexy y difícil de resistir- contesto Mina -Ademas,que creen...no pienso estar con otra persona...y la verdad si me preguntan, estoy segura que ahora aprenderá de Seiya y seré la próxima en casarse aquí...el me lo pedirá..Estoy segura-

-Si antes no se casa Amy-Dijo Serena -Tu ahí tan callada, todas sabemos que con su Maker se mueren el uno por el otro- rio la rubia refiriéndose a la pareja Amy-Taiki

-Ya ya...-Dijo Amy -No cambien de tema, estamos aquí para intentar calmar a Serena y ustedes se salen de las ramas...por cierto,Serena,si tu apenas estas ,digamos...asumiendo lo que harás esta noche...¿como harás con el tema de los hijos?, si...si...ya se que es tenso ese tema, pero asumo que no querrás tenerlos tan pronto, porque desearías disfrutar de tu matrimonio y como te escuche hoy, imagino que no has pensado que debes tomar precauciones, por las dudas ¿no has ido junto a un ginecologo,para que te de un plan de control de natalidad?- hablo la peli azul

-¿Quee?-Contesto Serena -Estoy consciente que fue imprudencia mia, pero este miedo que tenia, me impidió pensar en los detalles, también asumo que me gustaría esperar un poco para tener niños...otra cosa que me aterra, pero eso será harina de otro costal...si hubiese hablado con franqueza con mi madre...-Dijo la rubia

-Como no te has precavido con ese tema, pues háblalo con Seiya, el sabrá que hacer- Dijo Amy -El te quiere mucho y estoy segura que buscara tu bienestar, pero debes decírselo de manera franca, no temas Serena-termino la Peliazul

-¿Ya estas mas tranquila Serena Tonta?- pregunto Rei

-Si, chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes- dijo Serena- Y de verdad me siento una tonta por no haberme animado a hablar antes-

-Y bueno, ya esta bueno de charla, por si no dieron cuenta, llevamos 10 minutos de atraso- Grito Mina -Vamos, estas preciosa Serena, dejaras loco a Seiya cuando te vea asi, quien por cierto debe estar muriéndose en el altar esperándote-

En eso se oyen unos golpes en la puerta y Nicolás gritando:

-Chicas, el señor Tsukino ya lleva rato esperando allí afuera en la limusina y todos preguntan por la novia...por cierto...no me siento cómodo con este moño en este traje.-dijo tras la puerta mientras retorcía el moño en su cuello

-Ya salte de allí y vete a esperarnos en la limusina,Nicolas,no hagas tanto escandalo,que cuando te toque a ti, no estarás diciendo lo mismo-grito Rei

Serena se levanto.

Todas se incorporaron y la rodearon y empezaron a caminar tras de ella.

Mina tomo la cola de su vestido y las demás apenas disimularon una lágrima.

-Temo que si te abrazo, te arruine el maquillaje-Dijo lloriqueando Rei -Estas tan bonita-

-Ya vámonos- dijo Lita, con emoción

Fueron saliendo, de a una, al salón que conducía a la salida donde esperaba una limusina negra, con Nicolás recostado en la puerta del lado del chofer.

Al verlas, Kenji salió del vehículo al divisar la blanca figura de Serena.

-Hija mía...te ves tan bella- dijo tomándole la mano -Si bien este es un día triste para mi, porque mi princesa hoy pasara a ser la princesa de alguien mas...a quien por cierto, lo juro por Dios...lo matare si no te hace feliz. -sollozando

-Yo me asegurare de darle el tiro de gracia si es así - dijo una potente voz, bajando del otro lado de la limusina.

Las chicas en pleno miraron a una rubia alta de smoking blanco e intensa mirada.

Era Haruka.

-¡Viniste!-Replico Serena

-No me perdería por nada del mundo tu boda, gatita,aparte me quiero asegurar de que llegues bien al altar, por eso insistí en acompañar a tu padre.-

Y con una sonrisa, agregó:

-Además debo lanzarle una ultima amenaza a Kou, para ir advirtiéndole de que se esta llevando a la flor mas delicada de este jardín y si le hace llorar, una sola vez...que no vivirá para contarlo- contesto la sailor del viento

-Ya...ya Haruka...-contesto Serena sonriendo -Me hace tan feliz que hayas venido, es suficiente para mi...Sabes que es importante saber que tengo tu apoyo, amiga.-

-También tienes la nuestra- Se escucho otra voz.

Era Hotaru acompañada de Setsuna y Michiru que doblaban de la otra calle, para quedar frente a frente con el grupo de las inner.

Todas sonrieron.

-Bueno, ¿ya podemos ir?-Dijo Nicolás -Aquí acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto de Taiki diciendo que a Seiya esta por darle un infarto y que con Yaten y su tío Artemis están haciendo milagros para atajarlo-

-Si, vámonos todos juntos de aquí-Dijo Mina

Y todas subieron a la limusina conducida por el novio de Rei.

**S-S**

Mientras, el hombre mas nervioso del mundo estaba parado frente al altar rodeado de lado por sus hermanos y por Artemis, el gato de Mina ,quien junto a Luna y por intermedio del Cristal de su princesa, se convirtieron en humanos para este día y los hicieron pasar por tíos del novio.

-Ya cálmate tu -Susurro Yaten-Todos te están viendo-

-Bombón ya lleva 25 minutos de retraso, como quieres que este tranquilo, Enano- contesto Seiya

-Ya basta Ustedes -Replico Taiki -Aquí Nicolás me avisa que ya están en camino, además es normal que las novias se demoren, aquí Amy me manda otro texto diciendo que ya están cerca, que tuvieron que pasar por la florería a recoger los ramos de las chicas -dijo mirando su Iphone

-Bueno Seiya, ya que estas a minutos de ponerte la soga al cuello, permiteme que te despida -Dijo burlonamente Yaten

-Ahora cuando queramos salir por unas copas, debemos pedir permiso a tu esposa con anticipación de una semana y si su general lo aprueba, tal vez salgamos -dijo esbozando una sonrisa, el hombre de ojos esmeraldas.

-Enano, no hables tanto -Replico Seiya -¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que Mina le dice a todo el mundo.?..Pues que no descansara hasta tener por lo menos una docena de hijos contigo hasta que le salga un pequeño ejercito de mini yatens que no te permitan ni salirte a la esquina, porque estarás ocupado cambiando pañales y preparando biberones -rio Seiya.

Callaron al escuchar a Artemis cuando dijo:

-Ahí llegan, son ellas-

**S-S**

En ese preciso momento, y con la melodía SEIYA NO OMOI de fondo las damas de honor de la Novia, hicieron su entrada una tras de otra en la Iglesia, todas vestidas igual como manda la tradicion, con un vestido estilo sirena de color Rosa.

Antes habían entrado las Outher con Nicolás, quienes se incorporaron a unos asientos, en el lado de la Novia.

Y allí entro ella.

A los ojos de Seiya, la mujer más bella del universo, aquella por quien seria capaz de dar la vida una y otra vez...aquella chica de quien se enamoro hace 4 años cuando se cruzaron en un aeropuerto.

Quien hubiese pensado, después de todo lo que ha pasado...que ahora estaban juntos y por dar un paso fundamental en sus vidas.

Que su amor fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper las barreras del Tiempo y de la propia Vida...Que ahora ella seria su esposa...La futura madre de sus Hijos.

Todos se pararon para verla pasar, tomada del brazo de su orgulloso padre quien apenas disimulaba una lagrima de la emoción.

Al terminar de llegar al altar, cuya pasada a Seiya le pareció eterna.

Kenji le dijo en el momento de entregarle el brazo de la Novia.

-Te llevas mi vida, cuidamelo por favor -

Serena y Seiya se miraron con esa mirada que lo decía todo con solo ver su brillo: Amor...

-Así lo hare,señor- Contesto Seiya -Yo me asegurare de la felicidad de Bombón-

Seiya tomo las manos de su futura esposa y tuvo tiempo de acercarse y decirle algo al oído antes de que el Sacerdote iniciara la ceremonia.

-Te ves tan hermosa,bombon,sabes... que casi me haces anunciarles a todos que la fiesta se suspendia,para poder adelantar la noche de Bodas -Le susurro -Te tardaste la media hora mas larga de mi vida, no veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos mi preciosa-

Se incorporo de inmediato, porque el Sacerdote se aclaro la garganta para dar a entender que la ceremonia ya empezaba

-Cuando el señor Kou deje de acosar a la Novia, podemos empezar- dijo con voz severa.

Como parte de la ceremonia, habían decidido hacer sus votos mas allá de un simple Acepto.

Seiya hablo primero y delicadamente empezó a levantar el velo de Serena, descubriendo aquel rostro que lo extasiaba;

-Bombón...para mi esto como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Porque desde que te conocí, lo único que siempre quise es a ti ,te amo Serena y siempre lo hare y prometo que todos los días de mi vida hare lo necesario para hacerme merecedor de tu amor...Eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi esposa, mi chica adorada..Mi Bombón...y siempre lo serás -dijo besando las manos de Serena.

Le llego el turno a Serena, quien con una serenidad que no pensó que tendría en ese momento dijo sus votos:

-Seiya...tu has sido y eres la estrella que le ha dado dirección a mi vida e iluminaste mi camino sin yo esperarlo...cambiaste mi mundo como nunca pensé que podría .Te amo, Seiya..y también lo único que quiero en esta Vida, es a estar contigo y caminar a tu lado.. Como mi esposo y el mejor amigo que tengo-

-Eres mi chico perfecto-

La emoción de la ceremonia había desbordado el salón de la iglesia.

-Ahora puedes besar a la Novia- Anuncio el Sacerdote

-Pensé que jamás lo diría -Guiño Seiya y dicho eso, se acerco a los labios de su ahora esposa para unirse en un nectar, con un beso apasionado que por poco quita el aire de los pulmones a los contrayentes.

Que se sintió al Aire, porque Yaten tuvo que darle un codazo a su hermano y susurrarle.

-Ya consíganse un cuarto para después...Ahora tienen publico-

Los esposos sonrieron y los presentes aplaudieron. De fondo seguía sonando SEIYA NO OMOI, aquella hermosa melodía que Seiya había compuesto para su esposa.

Se tomaron del brazo y se dieron vuelta para caminar de nuevo esa pasarela, pero ya convertidos en marido y mujer...

**S-S**

Al subir a la limusina que los conduciría al Salón de la Fiesta de la Boda.

Seiya se acomodo, bien apretado a su esposa, por mas que había bastante espacio y dijo.

-Bombon, ahora por ejemplo es buen momento para cumplir mi promesa de hace unos años...Secuestrarte y llevarte a un sitio que solo tu y yo conozcamos.- Le dijo el pelinegro acercando su frente a la de la rubia.

-No seas travieso, cariño...la fiesta...Los invitados...-decía una sonrojada Serena, sin dejar de mirar los tentadores labios de su marido

-Ya lo se, bombón...pero solo te dire, que me vuelves loco-aspirando el aroma del cuello de su esposa

-Cariño...-Murmuro la rubia, muñida de unas sensaciones desconocidas para ella.

**S-S**

En otra limusina Conducida por Nicolas, iban la familias de los novios, sus damas de honor, las Outher, Luna y Artemis en su forma humana, así que de hecho iban bastante apretados, Sumados al hecho que Molly también iba con ellos quien recientemente se había casado con Kelvin, y por ello ya no pudo ser dama de honor de su mejor amiga, como ella si había sido de la suya. A cambio Serena, le prometió hacerla madrina de su primer hijo como compensación.

-Oigan, no se pasen de listos...no aprieten tanto -Gruño Yaten

-Si quieres me siento encima de tus piernas y aminoramos -le susurro Mina que estaba alado suyo, lo que causo que el peli plateado se sonrojara y responda

-Ni sueñes, nena que haremos algo así frente a todos -volvió a gruñir en un susurro a Mina, su novia "no oficial"...su amante desde hace 2 años.

Porque eso eran.

Esa particular relación no necesitaba un nombre formal para definir que ambos en serio se amaban.

El desangelado Yaten finalmente termino deslumbrado y vencido ante la Rubia, aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitiría en publico

Llevaban su amor de forma muy privada y solo Mina podía conocer el alcance de la ternura del Enano..SU enano...

Tampoco anunciarían al mundo que luego de la boda de su hermano, Yaten le había pedido formalmente a Mina que se mudaran juntos, en un nuevo apartamento.

Seiya ya tenia un flamante piso en una de las Torres mas altas de Tokio, que seria la que compartiría con su esposa, al menos los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio, hasta que encontraran una casa con suficiente espacio para albergar a los"herederos"que pensaba tener con su Bombon,segun sus propias palabras.

Taiki, en cambio se quedaría en el viejo departamento que perteneció a los hermanos cuando vivían juntos.

Se sentía muy raro que el otrora bullicioso apartamento que albergaba a los miembros de la banda musical mas exitosa de Japon,se volviera tan silencioso ante la partida inminente de Seiya y Yaten.

Taiki, habia formalizado su relación con Amy,y aunque no hablaban de Boda, todos sabían que ellos serian los siguientes en pasar a conformar la lista de Casados de Japón,

Eran la pareja madura del Grupo.

-Oigan, siento, que por mas que vamos mas apretados que una Sardina, cómo que no falta algo-Dijo Mina

-En realidad nos faltan "dos" algos - respondió Lita

-Serena se veía tan feliz..y tan hermosa -menciono Ikuko

-Tanto que no parecía a la Serena Boba que todos conocemos -Agrego Sammy

-Serán felices-Dijo Kenji

-Y mas le vale a Kou cumplir su promesa-agrego Haruka

-Ya basta, Haruka...No seas mala-Murmuro Michiru

-Yo solo alguna vez desearía ser la mitad de feliz el día de mi boda, como lo vi que estaba Serena hoy-Dijo Rei

Oye Nicolás-Grito Sammy a Nicolás que conducía el vehículo

-Creo que aquí acaba de de verse un piropo para ti, a ver cuando se casan ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Rei

La bulliciosa limusina finalmente estaciono frente al Salón del festejo.

Seiya y Serena habían querido algo mas intimo y solo estaban aparte de la familia, los amigos de la pareja.

Ya suficiente tenían con ser perseguidos por fotógrafos y por las alocadas fans de la banda, que decidieron hacerlo así.

-Oigan, que la limusina de los Novios ¿ya no debería estar aquí?-Dijo Haruka

-Calma-respondió Mina -Son recién de estar haciendo tiempo por el camino -dijo riendo la rubia

-Dios Mina, los padres de Serena están aquí..¿Podrías bajar la voz?-Murmuro Yaten

Entraron al salón que había sido decorado con luces emulando a la Luna y a Las estrellas.

Luna que se hallaba particularmente contenta por estar en una forma Humana, fue la encargada de ser la wedding planner de la Boda de su querida amiga, por ello y por estar constantemente unida a los Auriculares fue que no pudo estar con las chicas cuando se arreglaban en el templo.

Tampoco pudo cruzar palabra con su amada princesa en la Iglesia.

Todo lo que hubiese querido decirle, se lo dijo la noche anterior.

Luna había sido, en un momento dado, la más firme partidaria a oponerse a su relación con Seiya.

Hoy, eso había cambiado

**FLASHBACK**

Un día antes, en la noche, en la habitación de Serena.

-Serena, se que aun piensas que aun luego de todo lo que paso sigo guardando reservas con respecto a Seiya-Dijo Luna -Puedo jurarte que no es así..Y ¿quieres saber porque? Porque puedo ver y sentir una energía tan renovada en ti que no puedo ignorar...Del amor verdadero y una felicidad real sin ese temor al Pasado y por sobre todo, de aquel Futuro que jamás debimos conocer-

-Luna...No hace falta -Dijo Serena

-Déjame terminar-Interrumpió -De verdad quiero decirte que quiero que seas feliz y que quiero mucho a Seiya porque gracias a el, tu eres otra chica, mas fuerte y decidida-

Eres una gran amiga -murmuro Serena

-Así es, y también para que sepas que la tarea que me auto nombré de planeadora de esta boda, lo estoy haciendo con mil gustos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo debo hacer este trabajo por telefono, para que los proveedores no se asusten con una gata que habla-dijo riendo Luna

-Sabes que mañana tu y Artemis serán humanos, así podrán estar presentes y podrás ver con tus ojos el maravilloso trabajo que has hecho con mi Boda-dijo Serena

-Serena...eres una luz...-Murmuro la gatita antes de dormir en la cama que compartía con Serena desde hace 6 años.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**S-S**

En efecto, el motivo que demoro tanto a Seiya y a Serena en llegar a la fiesta, es porque se detuvieron en una esquina, por pedido de la Novia quien rogo a Kelvin que los dejara unos minutos solos en el vehículo.

Kelvin bajo a fumar un cigarrillo mientras desde su Iphone enviaba un mensaje tranquilizador a su esposa que le transmitió que los demás pretendían alarmarse por que los Novios ya llevaban media hora de retraso

-¿Que pretendes Bombón-Dijo Seiya -¿Tanto te urge estar conmigo?...la verdad que te entiendo...Hasta ahora no se como hiciste para resistirte a este hombre tan atractivo-

Acercándose peligrosamente a la frente de su mujer y exhibiéndole tentadoramente sus labios.

-Seiya...-Murmuro la rubia, mientras recibía un apasionado beso de su marido, que fue bajando hasta el hermoso Cuello de Serena

Serena se hallaba con emociones encontradas.

Por un lado sentía nacer un deseo furioso, de comerse a besos a Seiya y probar el aroma de su piel y por el otro la ansiedad y el miedo propio de toda virgen recién casada-

Seiya que la conocía bastante bien, le dijo, incorporándose con una tranquila seriedad y bastante consciente de la inexperiencia de su mujer;

-Bombón, no hace falta que me lo digas, se de que quieres hablarme, te conozco mas de que tu te conoces a ti misma...-

-No temas preciosa, Yo te entiendo...y si no estas lista esta noche, yo no te obligare, sabes que yo estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, y aunque te deseo como no tienes idea, me controlare, porque quiero que tu estés segura...no quiero que te sientas forzada por esta tradición de la noche de bodas.-

-Te esperare todo lo que necesites.-

Soy tu marido y tu amigo.-termino diciendo Seiya, cuando le guiño el ojo y con voz susurrante le dijo al oído

-Por cierto, ese sostén que llevas es muy bonito, Bombón-

-No...De verdad...Quiero hacerlo...Tengo miedo...si..Pero será algo pasajero..Porque lo único que me importa es estar contigo, al diablo con todo...Yo quiero entregarme a ti...y nada de lo que digas me hará disuadir...Te amo Seiya- Dijo la rubia antes de caer ante el beso de su marido

-Además te recuerdo que eres mi esposo y debes cumplir tus obligaciones maritales-le dijo con una picara risa

-Bombón...-susurro Seiya. -Siendo asi,ya deberíamos ir a la Fiesta antes que manden buscar por nosotros, ya sabes como son de desesperados nuestros amigos..Así terminamos con eso cuanto antes-

**S-S**

Como se previo, la fiesta fue muy emotiva y tanta felicidad en el aire que era imposible no contagiarse de ella.

El detalle fue que al momento de arrojar el ramo, no fue ninguna de las chicas la que la atrapo, sino que impacto en la cabeza de Yaten que estaba recargado en un Pilar sorbiendo su trago y casi se atraganta al sentir el golpe en la cabeza.

-Ahora si estas frito, Enano...-Le grito Seiya riendo

-Vete al demonio- gruño el novio de Mina

-Sabes, por un momento pensé que tu la atraparías- dijo Taiki a Amy que estaba sentada alado suyo en la mesa

-¿Quieres decirme algo, amor?-replico la peli azul

-Nada que tu ya no sepas, solo que te advierto que no pienses que dejare que el bribón de Yaten se case antes que nosotros-Dijo el castaño

-Es un reto-sonrió Amy, mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios de Taiki

-¿Ya cuando terminara esto?-dijo Yaten a Mina que estaba parada tras una escultura que era uno de los ornamentos de la Fiesta, sacudiendose la cabeza, mientras la alegre rubia lo miraba divertida

-Naa, a ti lo que te preocupa es que el próximo en casarse serás tu...y ¿adivina con quien lo harás?.-Le dijo Mina con una risita

Yaten la miro.

Dejo su gesto gruñón y la observo fijamente.

Mina podría estar tan loca como una cabra, pero el no podía negar, que ante sus ojos ella le parecía la mujer mas interesante, bonita y deseable del mundo.

-Nena...yo no necesito un maldito papel para decirle al mundo que eres solo mía-Dijo Yaten con esa voz que el solo empleaba con ella en la intimidad y que a ella la mataba del deseo

-Ademas, me he fijado que hoy no llevas ropa interior, eso nos facilitara la tarea hoy, porque pienso hacerte el amor en el auto en plena autopista...hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas -le susurro al oído mientras le daba un intenso beso, mientras con una mano apretaba el firme trasero de la rubia y con otra hacia lo mismo con uno de los senos de su mujer.

**S-S**

La fiesta ya había terminado.

Como la misma Luna lo previo, era muy posible que todos terminaran muy ebrios, por eso había contratado un servicio de transporte para llevar a los convidados a sus casas, porque la mayoría no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

Serena estaba despidiéndose de sus padres (por cierto algo ebrios) que ya se iban marchando y cuando se incorporo para abrazar a su hermano.

Este le dijo al Oído

- Hermanita, espero que te guste mojar la vainilla-

-Sammy, no seas idiota, ya vete mejor -Contesto Serena sumamente ruborizada.

Solo quedaban las inner y los Kou junto con Nicolás.

Molly ya se había marchado porque empezó a sentirse extrañamente mareada

Al despedirse Serena le Dijo;

-Parece que tu te adelantaras a todas -la abrazo -Ya luego cuéntame todo-

Serena se había sacado el velo de la cabeza.

Era muy especial para ella, porque fue un regalo de la princesa de kimmoku y también era como un símbolo de aprobación de Kakyuu al matrimonio de la estrella mas brillante del firmamento galáctico y de La luna.

Ahí Mina se le acerco y le dio un abrazo, estaba algo ebria y le dijo al oído-

-Amiguita, lo único que te diré es que si deseas gritar...hazlo...Yo lo hice y Yaten tuvo que callarme a besos para no delatarnos a todo su edificio que estaba quitándome la virginidad.-palmeándole la espalda-

-Bombón, es hora de irnos -Dijo Seiya que tenia las llaves de su Convertible en sus manos

Serena se irguió.

Había llegado la hora.

**S.S**

El la alzo en brazos en el umbral de su nuevo hogar en un flamante departamento en la Torre de Tokio que ocupaba todo un piso y que había hecho decorar y amueblar con el mejor diseñador de interiores de Japón-

Cuando la bajo le dijo;

-Bienvenida a casa, Bombón.-

-Es preciosa Seiya y solo para ti y para mi...-Dijo la rubia recorriendo la mirada por las bellas estancias de su nueva casa de casada

-Si Bombón-dijo tomándole la mano y besándosela -Por lo menos estaremos aquí un tiempo, porque me gustaría pasar a solas contigo, antes de que poblemos gran parte de Tokio con nuestros herederos, porque allí si necesitaremos una casa bien grande-

-Cariño...de eso también debemos hablar-dijo Serena -Yo fui una idiota y no he tomado precauciones para esta noche-

-Calma Bombon, dejamelo a mi...no temas...-Y ahora si me permites, me gustaría mostrarte el dormitorio -dijo alzándola en sus brazos

La deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó alado suyo en la orilla de la misma y le dijo:

-No sabes como he anhelado estar así contigo-y notando el nerviosismo de la Rubia, la beso en los labios diciendo

-No te preocupes Bombon, no pasara nada malo...Te lo prometo.-

Ella sintió las manos de el, recorrer sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, hasta sentir como le bajaba el cierre del vestido de satén.

La recostó se arrodillo frente suyo para terminar de sacarle el hermoso vestido de novia que había sido un regalo de Setsuna, de los diseños propios de la peli verde.

Seiya se extasió al verla en su hermosa lenceria,que había sido el atrevido obsequio de Mina, y estuvo a punto de babear al ver el blanquísimo y perfecto cuerpo de su mujer en contraste con la sensual lencería negra...

Empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, trazando un camino desde el cuello hasta el vientre.

Leves y tímidos gemidos salían de la boca de Serena, incapaz de decir nada.

Ese camino fue sustituido por los mojados besos de los labios de Seiya, quien se sentía enloquecer ante tanta belleza ofrecida voluntariamente a el.

Se recostó encima de su mujer y continuo el trazado de los besos, pero esta vez fue más allá y empezó a besar los muslos y las piernas de la rubia.

-Haces trampa...todavía sigues vestido...-murmuro Serena

-Bombon, me estas desafiando...déjame disfrutarte-

En el cuarto, la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, con el reflejo de la Alta luna solo iluminaba a dos amantes, ella semidesnuda y el aun con su traje de boda, teniendo como único sonido los gemidos de ambos.

-Por favor, quiero verte, cariño.- Jadeo la rubia

El asintió y ella con ávidas manos arrojo la elegante chaqueta negra del traje de Seiya tan lejos que ni se percato del sonido de la caída.

Empezó a desabotonar la blanca camisa de diseñador, con manos torpes pero seguras.

Cuando al fin se deshizo de aquellos interminables botones, ambos se miraron y el de un brusco movimiento termino por sacarse aquella maldita camisa que impedía que ella pudiera ver ese torso y los abdominales firmes de su marido que la hacían gemir, recordando todos aquellos sueños donde se imaginaba a Seiya sin nada encima y que jamás se atrevió a confesar, ni siquiera a Mina...

-Ahora, Bombón...Déjame verte toda -pasando sus manos por debajo de ella para desabrocharle el sostén, sin dejar de besar su cuello y sus senos por encima del sensual corpiño negro.

Finalmente lo logro y de un movimiento se lo saco.

Fue como si se hiciera la luz...Seiya empezó a gemir al contemplar los abundantes y hermosos senos de su rubia.

Nunca las había visto, pero eran tal y como el se las imaginaba debajo de las ropas de su amada.

No pudo con su genio, y las tomo con las manos para finalmente besarlas suavemente ,para luego empezar una especie de succión, mientras las apretaba con una mano, la otra iba bajando mas allá de su vientre, acariciando los muslos de Serena hasta que se detuvo en la única prenda que tenia puesta su mujer...la pequeña tanga negra que ya a estas alturas era toda una molestia para este esposo que hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no descontrolarse y hacerle furiosamente el amor hasta dejarla sin aliento...Ya habría tiempo para eso...Ahora quería que la primera experiencia de ella no fuera opacada por el miedo y el dolor..Por eso estaba siendo todo lo paciente que podía ser.

-Gracias al cielo se me ocurrió practicar yoga...Para autocontrol...La verdad lo necesite durante todo nuestro noviazgo...Por Kami, que mujer tan bella. -Pensaba Seiya mientras saboreaba aquellos senos deliciosos y erectos.

Finalmente incorporo ambas manos a la cadera de la rubia que seguía gimiendo y tomo la pequeña tanga y empezó a bajársela deslizándola por las largas piernas de su mujer.

En un momento se encontraba totalmente desnuda ante la atenta mirada zafiro de Seiya quien no pudo evitar hacer un gesto con la lengua rodeando su propia boca.

-Bombón...estas...eres...Tan hermosa...Por dios...y eres mía...Solo mía.-

Como pretendía que ella se relaje, no había intentando sacarse el pantalón porque no estaba seguro de poder seguir con el autocontrol que se había ello fue que atrapo las curiosas manos de la rubia que intentaron desabrocharle el pantalón

-Espera preciosa, todavía tengo algo para ti- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza a la parte interna de los muslos de la rubia, con pequeños besos que se fueron transformando en pequeñas succiones, hasta ladear y topar sus labios contra la virginal entrada del amor de su adorada bombón.

Empezó con unas tímidas lamidas hasta que estas se transformaron en una succión intensamente deliciosa que enloquecía a la rubia que ardía bajo aquella sensación nueva que la transportaba a una especie de nuevo cielo.

Con sus manos hábiles seguía apretando los senos, y con la otra recorriendo el resto del cuerpo de ella hasta que la oyó gemir más fuerte

Se sostuvo sobre sus brazos, una de cada lado de ella mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos.

Ella entendió el mensaje y bajo sus manos y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro.

El quería evitar que ella se levantara, así que, de un movimiento, el retiro aquella prenda.

Tenia puesto un bóxer negro, cuya visión junto al cuerpo perfecto de su marido la termino de extasiar y no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado.

Paso sus curiosas manos ante aquello que se vislumbraba bajo aquel bóxer...Erecto, hasta podría decirse que furioso...

El empezó a gemir.

-Bombon, no lo toques, mejor ayuda a bajármelo-Le dijo refiriéndose a la única prenda que los separaba entre si de la desnudez integra de ambos

Ella así lo hizo y termino por sacárselo y se recostó encima de su mujer, mientras con una mano terminaba de colocarse un profiláctico como medida provisioria,si de verdad deseaban que su luna de miel durara lo suficiente antes de tener esos hijos que el se moría de tener con ella.

No en vano, era la mujer de su vida...

Le dijo al oído;

-Bombon,esto tal vez te incomode un poco al inicio, pero prometo que luego te encantara...te gustara- Dijo el mientras con un suave movimiento de sus rodillas separo las piernas de Serena y entro en el medio, en la movida mas lenta que pudo hacer y que provocaba gemidos a su mujer.

Siguió haciéndolos de manera tranquila y pausada mientras sentía que la punta de su miembro terminaba de acostumbrarse ante la caliente entrada hasta que con una embestida intensa pudo ingresar totalmente dentro de ella, rompiendo aquella barrera virginal que provoco un grito en la boca de Serena, que el se apresuro en callar con un beso y le murmuro al oído:

-Disculpa Bombon, ya no te dolerá mas, solo relájate preciosa-

-Estas dentro mío...te siento todo.-Murmuro la rubia

-Y me sentirás mas aun, Nena -dijo Seiya ya que se percato que el rastro del dolor en su Bombón se había disipado y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de ella, aprovechaba para seguir llenando de besos y lamidas esas áreas tan erógenas como el lóbulo de las orejas, las mejillas y los senos de la rubia.

Con una mano apretaba uno de los redondos glúteos y con la otra se perdía en los senos perfectos.

Se sentía estallar por dentro, pero quería que ella lo hiciera primero.

La sensación de esas manos tocandola,explorandola y tomándola sumado a aquel hervidero en la parte baja, con aquella formidable espada que la clavaba con movimientos intensos...No pudo evitarlo...Empezó a gritar de Placer...Había estallado...había tocado el cielo.

-Ves que te gusta, Bombón...ahora ya puedo perder el control de mi mismo.-dijo empezando una furiosa penetración al cuerpo de Serena.

-No sabes cuantas veces quise tenerte así...Bajo mío...Déjame hacerte el amor con esta locura que me carcome...Me vuelves totalmente loco-

Finalmente un intenso gemido agudo anunciaba que el pelinegro había llegado a la gloria.

Se echo encima de .

-Bombón...eso fue...ni siquiera puedo explicarlo-

-No hace falta que me expliques...yo se como es...también lo acabo de vivir...-Dijo Serena, tomando el rostro de su marido con ambas manos

-Te amo cariño, ahora si ya soy completamente tu mujer-

-Lo eres...y siempre lo serás Bombon, que eso te quede bien claro- y a fin de romper el hielo de la intimidad asumió su habitual posición seductora y le dijo:

-¿Te ha gustado?...Yo apuesto a que si, porque sigo sintiéndote húmeda porque aun estoy dentro tuyo...Bombón...Ahora me tienes que explicar como hiciste para sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin mis caricias.-mientras husmeaba entre la hermosa delantera de su rubia preferida

-Eres un idiota-Rio Serena -Pero eres MI IDIOTA-

Seiya termino de salir del cuerpo de Serena, se quito el plástico y lo arrojo al cubo.

Se echo a un lado de la rubia que por inercia coloco su cabeza sobre el fornido torso del pelinegro, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos en señal posesiva

Estaban agotados.

Por ahora simplemente dormirían un poco.

Lo necesitaban, pero algo le decía a la rubia que esto no terminaría ahí.

Lo vio en los ojos de Seiya.

No debería de extrañarle que durante aquella estrellada madrugada pasara algo más...

Después de todo, su Noche de Bodas apenas y estaba empezando...

**FIN**

**Amigos, como dije mas arriba es mi primer fic y espero leer sus opiniones, mi idea es crear un fic donde podría contar como se sucedieron los hechos que finalmente terminaron en este episodio con final feliz para la pareja mas linda; Seiya y Serena.**

**Muchas gracias por obsequiarme su tiempo para leer esto y por favor disculpen los errores gramaticales y de puntuación.**

**Rogue.**


End file.
